A Twist in Time
by iluvcats09
Summary: Aviva sends the bros to the Cretaceous period...but they only have a week before they form an alternate time-space continuum! Seems easy? Prepare for memory wipes, explosions, and some mischief on the part of Donita Donata and Zach Varmitech!
1. The Time Machine

**Hey, everybody! So... I love dinosaurs, and Wild Kratts, so this combination just came to me one night, and I started typing. Be prepared for unexpected twists in the plot-lots of 'em.**

* * *

The Tortuga made a soft _hiss_ing noise as it touched down on the sandy ground of the Mongolian badlands.

"Alright!" Aviva shouted as she skated out of the turtle-shaped multi-terrain vehicle. In one hand she carried a chisel, in the other a brush. The rest of the crew followed her out of the Tortuga, carrying various gear such as tents, food, and lots of water.

"I still don't know where we're going," Martin said, scratching his head. Aviva had planned a 'surprise trip' for them, saying _"It's slightly different than our other creature adventures—I promise it won't be too dangerous". _They were beginning to suspect something, but they still weren't sure. Meanwhile, Aviva was still setting up camp, taking the equipment from the rest of the crew. They each had their own tent; the five tents were set up in a circle with a fire pit in the center.

"Where are we going to go to the bathroom?" Jimmy Z asked. Aviva was already on it; she had dug a deep hole far enough outside of camp not to be a bother. Finally, she took something out of her pack.

"What's that?" Chris asked. Aviva smiled, setting it on the ground.

"Watch and see! I've been working on this for almost two years now, and I think I have the technology done!" She pressed a button on the mysterious object, and it grew to be the size of a truck! It was a platform much like the miniaturizer, but it was red and covered in blinking lights and monitors. Aviva anchored it to the ground with ropes and stakes, then ran back into the Tortuga to get something.

"This is awesome. I don't know what it is, but it's awesome." Jimmy Z poked it with his finger, and it buzzed.

"Um…I wouldn't touch that," Koki chided. "We have _no_ idea what it is.

"I'M BACK!" Aviva yelled, running down the gangplank carrying two small-ish orange backpacks. "They're bigger than they look." She handed one to Chris and one to Martin. They exchanged a look. Aviva always had the wackiest ideas. Aviva pressed a button on the platform, and a red beam of light shot up.

"What the heck _is_ it?" Chris asked, scratching his head. Aviva looked like her head had been split in two by her grin when she spoke.

"It's a time machine! But we need to be in the place we want to go to, and we have to have something from that time period." She reached into her pack and brought out a large claw.

"Woah!" Martin gasped, taking it from her. "Is that a raptor fossil?"

"Yep!" Aviva said proudly. "Velociraptor claw. Found it myself!" she tossed it into the time machine. It vanished, and the beam of light turned yellow. "Ready to go?"

"What?" the brothers said in unison. "Now?"

Aviva chuckled. "Yeah!"

"Then why are there five tents if they're going back in time?" Jimmy Z piped in.

"They're not going to be in the Cretaceous period the whole time! We're also going to dig for some fossils!" Aviva pushed the brothers toward the time machine. Then she handed them each two creature power suits, a miniaturizer, and a communication device that glowed blue. "That's for our time," she pointed to the color. "That's why the Tortuga glows blue. It means we're in the present. We're sending you to the past. For now, our present will override the past, and we'll be able to bring you back here. In a week, the past will become your present, and trying to bring you back here would be like trying to go to the future—it won't have happened yet for you. Then we won't be able to get you back, and an alternate time-space continuum will form where you guys never existed here so we don't remember you, and you won't remember us because we didn't exist then, and sometime an archeologist will find two fossil people wearing creature power suits and wonder how the heck they got there. Got it? Now go!" With that, she pushed them into the machine.

* * *

**Short chapter. But I couldn't figure out how to make the next paragraph really flow into this one.**


	2. An Alliance

**Hey, y'all! I updated ASAP. I can't wait to get to a certain plot point that I've already written. I'm going to amend the description here and now: mischief is not a strong enough word. More like "sabotage" or "total evil".**

* * *

"This is SO COOL!" Chris shouted, gesturing to the forest around them. Large dragonflies buzzed around, and occasionally they saw a lizard. Or a dinosaur. They couldn't tell which, the glimpses were so fleeting.

"What did Aviva put in these backpacks?" Martin wondered aloud, opening his. Inside was a coil of rope, a first aid kit, a Swiss Army Knife, some dried food, and a water bottle filled with water, plus some purification tablets. Chris's backpack contained the same stuff. They also each had a spare Creature Power suit and a miniaturizer. Though why they would want to be tiny here was a mystery. Chris looked around. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Look!" he shouted, pointing up and to the right. Martin looked, and saw the silhouettes of long necks rising up into the air. "Sauropods!"

"What kind are they?"

"I don't know!" Chris laughed. "Let's check it out!" He headed off into the forest. Martin had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donita Donata was lounging in her jet, staring at her communication intercepter. It kind of looked like an ipad. Too bad she couldn't play Angry Birds on it. Ahh well, she was rich enough to get twenty ipads, if she wanted.

"Dabio, where's my iced tea?" she asked. Dabio came in carrying a cup of tea with a fancy lemon and curly pink straw in it. Donita took the tea without so much as a thank you. "Now, Dabio, leave." Donita continued staring at the intercepter. She could hear a conversation between the Kratts and Aviva. Something about a raptor claw and…a time machine. A time machine! She had to have this! It would open up a new horizon for her Living Jewels collection! But she couldn't get it alone. Aviva would surely have some sort of security up her sleeve. Donita grabbed her telephone and dialed a number. A high-pitched, annoying voice came through the phone.

_"Hello, this is Zach Varmitech, who's calling?"_

Donita rolled her eyes. "Zach, I'm on your caller ID."

_"Oh, Donita! Hi! What is it this time?"_

"Oh, nothing. Aviva invented a time machine, and…"

_"What? We have to get it! This would be perfect for my robots! A robotic deinonychus! Or a Tyrannosaur! Or maybe an ankylosaur would be cool, but a velociraptor would just be amazing…"_

Donita raised one eyebrow. "Zach, I didn't know you even knew what dinosaurs were."

_"It's kind of an obsession. Now, how're we gonna do this?_"

"We'll have to be stealthy…" Donita's mouth curled up into a maniacal grin. "I'll ready some controlled creatures, and you make some zachbots…oh yeah, and bring the explosives. We wouldn't want them telling the authorities, right? We won't kill them, no…we'll just trap them. In the middle of the desert. Without the Tortuga."

* * *

**Voila, one more chapter down! Zach shares my obsession of dinosaurs. Donita Donata is diabolical. Dinosaurs are awesome. I'm rambling in the A/N. Must...resist...giving...spoilers...to...readers...I will say that I will introduce a character named Frosty within the next few chapters. **


	3. The Mystery of the Mindless Raptor

**First of all, the time machine is canon! In the episode Raptor Round Up, Jimmy says "WOAH, We're looking for velociraptors?" then Aviva says "I just started on my time machine! You can't go back to the time of the dinosaurs yet! Second of all, I'm sorry Lakec (), but Martin/Aviva won't be possible in this story. It might, in the sequel, though. (bring on the alternate time-space continuum!) Anyway, Chapter 3!**

* * *

Zach Varmitech's face fell into a frown.

"No explosives." His voice was flat. "Too risky."

_"Aww, don't tell me you care about the 'wild rats'!" _It was annoying how Donita kept using that phrase against him. He wasn't violent like Donita. He didn't want to hurt anyone, even the animals he controlled. He loved them, really. Sometimes if he had a really gentle creature—such as a pigeon—he would occasionally take off the mind control device and just watch the creature. Occasionally, like the pigeon, they would even let him stroke the back of their heads or something.

"Donita, I said no explosives, or no deal." He wanted dinosaurs, but he didn't want risk.

_"What if they tell the authorities?"_ Donita irritated him. He couldn't believe he had actually dated her once.

"No deal."

_"You have got to be—"_ Donita's sentence was cut off when Zach hung up the phone. One of his Zachbots came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"WHAT?" He turned around in his swivel chair to face the robot.

"Master, we have input from robot D-B-2004," Zachbot Z-4-2012 buzzed. He meant the robot Zach had given to Donita for her birthday, first as a gift, then as a method of spying. It was actually quite clever. "Donita has her own explosives."

Zach's eyes widened. If he knew Donita, he knew she would do _anything_ to get what she wanted. Anything.

* * *

Chris and Martin were having difficulty getting through the Cretaceous rainforest. Martin stepped carefully across the ferns; Chris was less careful, but still wary of any new creatures.

"Martin, you do realize nobody has ever stepped where we are stepping?" Chris said in awe.

"Nobody human…" Martin stepped delicately over a mushroom. "This is like a mystery jungle!" He stopped behind Chris, who had paused abruptly. "What is it?"

"Eggs." Chris stared at something that looked like a disrupted alligator nest. "Or what's left of them." Egg shells littered the nest, and little two-toed footprints scattered in all directions. There was one egg left, though. Chris, being sure that there were no dinosaurs there, gently picked up the egg. Unlike its white-shelled siblings, this egg was robin egg blue. Chris ran the X-ray scanner over it. A perfectly developed—and perfectly alive—embryo was inside. The brainwave scanner read…nothing. The rest of the embryo was perfectly alive, but it had no mind. "This is so weird…"

"What's weird?" Martin asked, coming up behind Chris.

"This egg…it's alive, but it's like it has no brain." Chris gently tucked the egg into a padded pocket of his creature power suit, meant for that exact purpose. To carry eggs. The communicator buzzed. A holographic image of Aviva appeared.

_"Chris, did you just say an egg?"_

"Yeah, I think it's a velociraptor. It's weird, it's like it has no brain, but it's alive… I gotta check the area. Chris over and out." Chris turned off the communicator, and started looking at the footprints. "Yeah, definitely Velociraptor…"

"Um, Chris?" Martin said, sounding scared. "I see something behind you…"

"What is it, Martin?" Chris asked, exasperated.

"Raptor…" Chris turned around at Martin's words. Behind him stood an adult raptor, staring at him with malicious brown eyes.

* * *

**So... raptor = bad. So far.**


End file.
